1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly that is moveable from a use position to a stowed position.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat assemblies may be configured to move between use positions and collapsed or stowed positions. Examples of such seat assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,705,658 and 6,749,247.